ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Howard The Duck
IG-88 Meets Howard The Duck is the eleventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Twenty-seven-year-old Howard the Duck lives on Duckworld, a planet similar to Earth, but inhabited by anthropomorphic ducks and orbited by twin moons. As he is reading the latest issue of Playduck magazine, his armchair begins to quake violently and propels him out of his apartment building and into outer space; Howard eventually lands on Earth, in Cleveland, Ohio. Upon arriving, he meets The 88 Squad. Howard and The 88 Squad encounters a woman being attacked by thugs. He and The 88 Squad defeats them, with Howard using a unique style of martial arts. After the thugs flee, the woman introduces herself as Beverly Switzler, and decides to take Howard and The 88 Squad to her apartment and let him spend the night. The following day, Beverly and The 88 Squad take Howard to Phil Blumbertt, a scientist who Beverly hopes can help Howard return to his world. After Phil is revealed to be only a janitor, Howard resigns himself to life on Earth and rejects Beverly's aid, but continues to support The 88 Squad. He soon applies for a job as a janitor at a local romance spa. Howard soon quits and he and The 88 Squad rejoin Beverly, who plays in a band called Cherry Bomb. At the club where Cherry Bomb is performing, Howard and The 88 Squad come across their manager, and confronts him when he insults the band. A fight breaks out, in which Howard and The 88 Squad are victorious. Howard and The 88 Squad rejoin Beverly backstage after the band's performance and accompany her back to her apartment, where Beverly persuades him to be the band's new manager. The two begin to flirt much to 88 and 80's dismay who threaten a RaiderZ inspection, but they are interrupted by Blumburtt and two of his colleagues, who reveal that a laser spectroscope they were inventing was aimed at Howard's planet and transported him to Earth when it was activated. They theorize that Howard can be sent back to his world through a reversal of this same process. Upon their arrival at the laboratory, the laser spectroscope malfunctions when it is activated, raising the possibility of something else being transported to Earth. At this point, Dr. Walter Jenning is possessed by a life form from a distant region of space, which is later revealed that the life form was sent by The Horde Of Darkness. When they visit a diner, the creature introduces itself as a "Dark Overlord of the Universe" and demonstrates its developing mental powers by destroying table utensils and condiments. When The TGWTG Squad intrudes, A fight ensues when a group of truckers in the diner begins to insult Howard while The 88 Squad fights off The TGWTG Squad. Howard is captured and is almost killed by the diner chef, but the Dark Overlord destroys the diner and he and The TGWTG Squad escape with Beverly. Howard and The 88 Squad locate Phil, who is arrested for his presence at the laboratory with no security clearance. After they escape, they discover an ultralight aircraft, which they use to search for the Dark Overlord, The Horde Of Darkness, and Beverly. At the laboratory, the Dark Overlord, Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN tie Beverly down to a metal bed and plan to transfer another one of the Dark Overlord's kind into her body with the dimension machine. Howard, Phil, and The 88 Squad arrive and apparently destroy the Dark Overlord with an experimental "neutron disintegrator". However, the creature has only been forced out of Jenning's body. The Dark Overlord reveals its true form at this point. After a long fight, Howard fires the neutron disintegrator at the hideous beast, obliterating it. The Horde Of Darkness escapes because of this. Howard then destroys the laser spectroscope, preventing more Dark Overlords from arriving on Earth, but also ruining Howard's only chance of returning to his planet. Howard then becomes Beverly's manager, hires Phil and The 88 Squad as employees on her tour, and plays guitar with Beverly on stage. In a mid-credit scene, The Nostalgia Critic finds their next target: a blind lawyer named Matt Murdock. In a post-credit scene, IG-80 visits George Lucas and requests him to destroy the Howard The Duck dvd, but Lucas refueses, much to IG-80's dismay. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA